pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Calocadda Cave
Plot Ash, Pug and Pikachu walk out of the forest, into Route 1. Ash: Ah, a path! They follow it, and it ends with an entrance to a cave. Pug: Ooohhhhh!!! Ash: What? Pug: This is the famous Calocadda Cave! Ash: Oh! I remember seeing that in the brochure! Pug: I've seen it on TV. There are AWESOME Pokemon in here! Ash: Then let's catch some! Pug: Yeah! Pikachu: Pika! Pikachu jumps onto Ash's shoulder. They run into the cave, where it is pitch black. Ash: Man, it's so dark in here! Pug: Ye- Suddenly a light turns on far back in the cave. Ash: Whoa what's that? Ash starts running at the light, with Pikachu and Pug behind him. Ash bumps into something, battle music plays. Pug: Whoa, what's that? Ash: It's a Zubat! Pikachu: Pikaaa! Zubat: ZOO- BAT! Ash: Go, Paddlepug! Ash sends out Paddlepug. Paddlepug: Paddle! Ash: Use Tackle! Paddlepug leaps into the air, and comes down on Zubat's head, bringing him to the ground. Zubat: Zoooo... Zubat faints. Pug: Alright! Paddlepug: Paaaaaaaa-DLE Paddlepug learned Water Gun. Ash: Yeah! Now, where was that light? Pug sees it an points. Ash: Oh yeah, thanks. Pug: No problem. Ash walks towards the light and it turns around. Ash: A Cyndaquil! Pug: Coool!! Pug scans it. Pokedex: Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Pokemon. It is a starter from the Johto region, but can be found in various other regions as well. Pug puts away his Pokedex. Ash: Paddlepug! Paddlepug jumps up to in front of Ash. Ash: Use Water Gun! Cyndaquil: CYNDA (OH FU%#) Paddlepug uses Water Gun on Cyndaquil, taking it down to 0. Ash: Yeah! Good job, Paddlepug! Pikachu: Pika! Paddlepug: Paddle! :D Ash: ....Hey, where'd Pug go? Pug is nowhere to be seen. '-COMMERCIAL BREAK-' Switch to Pug, who trips and falls off of the ledge of the cave. Pug: AAAAHHHHHHHHH SPLOOSH Ash, Pikachu, and Paddlepug hear. Ash: PUG? Ash, Pikachu, and Paddlepug run to where Pug tripped, and Ash starts sliding off. Ash: AH PIKACHU? Pikachu grabs Ash and pulls, while Paddlepug grabs Pikachu and pulls. Pikachu: Piiiikaa Paddlepug: Paaddddllllle Pikachu trips, sending them all down to the water pool where Pug fell to. PLONG Ash: Wha?! They landed on a net, where Pug is tied up. Ash: Ah! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on those ropes! Pikachu: PIKA Kaboom Pug: OWW!! Pikachu: Pika.. (Sorry..) Suddenly, a light breaks through the darkness. They look up to see a helicopter carrying the net, which just broke through the ceiling of the cave. Ash: WHAT THE?! Pug: STOP!!! A voice comes from the helicopter. Voice: Nope! hahahahaaa Voice 2: Hahahhaha On the surface, Officer Jenny happens to look up and see the helicopter Jenny: *gasp* Go, Arcanine! She sends out Arcanine. Jenny: Use Flamethrower on that helicopter! Arcanine: ARC!! Arcanine uses Flamethrower on the helicopter, causing it's rotor things to stop moving Voice: FUDGE The helicopter falls to the ground. Ash: :O Officer Jenny?! Jenny: Yup Pug: Oh mai gawsh thanks for saving us :3 Jenny: No problem. Jenny and Arcanine walk up to the helicopter. Jenny: Come out with your hands up. Two men come out of the helicopter. They're wearing dark teal skin suits with a cat face on their chests. Man 1: SMACKAW Man 2: GLAMEOW They send out the Pokemon they said. Pug: OFFICER JENNY LET ME Jenny: No I can do i- Pug: LET MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Jenny: K. Arcanine let them out. Arcanine does this. Pug: GO QUAGSIRE AND FLETCHLING He sends out his Pokemon. Pug: Mud Bomb, Wing Attack! Quagsire throws a sphere of mud at Smackaw, bringing it to half. Fletchling beats Glameow with it's wings, bringing it down to 2/5ths. Man 1: Smackaw, Low Kick! Smackaw: CAW Smackaw kicks Quagsire in the crotch, bringing him down to 3/5ths. Man 2: Glameow, Faint Attack! Glameow runs at Quagsire, and scratches at him, making him faint. Quagsire: @__@ Quag.. Pug: NO QUAGSIRE.. RAAAHHHH!!! FLETCHLING USE WING ATTACK ON PURUGLY!! Fletchling: D:< FLETCH Fletchling beats Glameow into fainting. Glameow: @__@ Man 2: -_- Return. Man 1: Smackaw, use Low Kick! Smackaw kicks Fletchling, who is flung 4 feet away. Pug: NOOO!! Pug: FLETCHLING! YOU CAN DO THIS! Fletchling gets up. Fletchling: Flleeeeetcchh.... LING Fletchling flies into Smackaw, making it faint. Smackaw: @__@ Man 1: NOO YOU STUPID BIRD!! Return.. -_- Jenny puts handcuffs on the men. Jenny: Arcanine, return.... Thanks for beating those Team Claw grunts. Ash: Team Claw? Jenny: Don't you know them? They're the team that keeps kidnapping people. Anyways, I have work to do. See you two later. Pug: Bye! :3 Ash: Bye! Pikachu: Pika! Pug: Oh man Quagsire! I have to get you to a Pokemon Center! Ash: Then let's go! '-END-' Category:Episodes